Silence - A Gentle Love
by Reaya Romanov
Summary: Most Definetly not a R/A story line.
1. Prologue

No I don't own Ranma ½ so don't sue me because I can't pay!!  
  
Warning this story contains Angst, Romance, Action, Swears, Violence, Goriness, and Crossovers.  
  
Silence: Gentle Love  
  
Prologue  
  
Ranma was walking to school with Akane on the Monday morning after they returned from the battle with Saffron. And like any other day they were fighting. Nabiki walking ahead of them was listening to the yelling and screaming behind her.  
  
'In three, two, one….' Nabiki thought.  
  
"RANMA NO BAKA!" WHA-WHA-WHA-WHA-WHA-WHAM! Akane in her anger had managed to hit Ranma half a dozen times, using her mallet, clobbering the poor martial artist six ways to LEO. As Akane stomped off Nabiki just stood there in shock.  
  
As Ranma sailed through the air on a direct collision course with Furinkan High School, as he was still unconscious and bleeding [1] he didn't see Ryouga wandering around the schoolyard and hence Ranma's landing zone. Akane arrived in time to see the unconscious Ranma touch down, right on top of the eternally lost boy, knocking him out but waking Ranma up from the pain.  
  
"Damn, uncute tomboy!" Ranma winced as he staggered upright only to see the Fiancée Brigade come charging in, "Oh Crap" was all Ranma could say as he was surrounded by the girls then Ranma heard a familiar voice  
  
"Ranma stop picking on Ryouga!" Akane came charging into the fray, "RANMA NO BAKA" Akane screamed, her battle aura flaring wildly with black and red flames melting the concrete under her. KER-KRACK Ranma's head snapped back and right, sending him flying back towards the dojo at close to the speed of sound. Everyone was standing looking at Akane in shock.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Well there is the Prologue.  
  
Just what is the problem with Akane? Will Ranma be okay? What will happen next in the next exciting episode of Ranma ½ Silence: A Gentle Love? Stay tuned to find out!  
  
[1] Hey you get clobbered by Akane and see how well you come out being hit just once let alone six! 


	2. Chapter 1

No I don't own Ranma ½ so don't sue me because I can't pay!!  
  
Warning this story contains Angst, Romance, Action, Swears, Violence, Goriness, and Crossovers.  
  
Silence: Gentle Love  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kasumi had just finished doing the dishes when there was an almighty KRA- ACK behind her. Kasumi turned to see a battered, bruised, and bleeding Ranma lying imbedded in the floor, unconscious and limbs akimbo. Kasumi took one look at Ranma and freaked. [1]  
  
"DADDY!" Kasumi screamed "DADDY COME QUICKLY!" Kasumi was crying and trying to pull Ranma from the floor with little success. Nodoka came racing in, katana drawn and her eyes darting around the room.  
  
"Are you okay Kasumi? What happened to …" Nodoka trailed off as she saw Ranma embedded in the floor. "I'll call Tofu, Kasumi just leave Ranma where he is, you might hurt him more" Nodoka moved to the phone only to see Tofu come racing in through the door. "Doctor, what are you doing here?" She asked.  
  
"I saw Ranma in the air so I followed him as fast as I could, he was tumbling uncontrollably in the air so I knew Ranma was hurt worse than usual." Tofu replied, "Where is Ranma?"  
  
"Doctor in here!" cried Kasumi. Tofu walked in to see Ranma embedded in the floor. "Please help Ranma Doctor." Kasumi said.  
  
"Kasumi, I need your help okay?" Kasumi nodded at Tofu's question. " Okay on the count of three I want you to lift Ranma's right side while I lift his left." Tofu explained as he assembled a solid stretcher. "Mrs Saotome I need you to slide this frame under Ranma when we lift him up."  
  
"But Doctor won't that do hurt Ranma more?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"Not as much as moving Ranma when he wakes up." Tofu said "On the count of three 1, 2, 3." The two lifted Ranma and Nodoka slid the frame underneath him. Tofu quickly started checking Ranma using conventional methods and his Chi senses. Muttering to himself Tofu quickly pressed several pressure points so as to help speed healing.  
  
"Mrs Saotome, Ranma has a broken jaw, arm and both his legs are broken as well. Ranma is also going to need stitches in seven different locations, even with the speed Ranma heals. He also has severe bruising to 90% of his body and will most likely have a severe concussion." Tofu was upset "If Akane keeps hitting Ranma like this with her mallet then Ranma will most likely end up crippled or dead."  
  
"Oh my!" Kasumi murmured, "Are you sure Doctor?"  
  
"Yes Kasumi I am quite sure." Tofu was concentrating on setting Ranma's jaw in place. "Mrs Saotome after I am finished here I will be taking Ranma to the hospital, Kasumi I want you to keep Akane here at home until I come and talk to her."  
  
"Yes Doctor. Do you want me to tell Akane what happened to Ranma?" Kasumi asked in a subdued tone.  
  
"No I would believe it would be best if you told Ranma went on a training trip for a month or so." Tofu said. "Hmmm, say he went to sort out all his problems that his father put in, I believe Akane will understand that. Apart from that keep her home." Tofu finished setting Ranma's jaw as he said this.  
  
"Doctor do you know how long my son will be in hospital for?" Nodoka asked.  
  
"Until he is completely healed." Tofu said. Just then an ambulance pulled up outside and the medics put Ranma in the ambulance.  
  
"Careful boys he is badly injured," Tofu said "I'll be coming with you. Remember what I said Kasumi." With that Tofu walked out to the ambulance.  
  
[1] Okay the way I see it is, Kasumi has never seen anyone smacked around really badly. The most she probably has ever seen was a few cuts and bruises, maybe a little more when Neko-Ranma comes out to play. So seeing Ranma they way he is would really freak her out. 


End file.
